This invention relates to a method for processing paper sheets of banded paper sheet bundles in which the paper sheet bundles each consisting of a plurality of paper sheets tied up with a band are set in a setting section where a delivery roller is disposed, and the paper sheets are successively extracted from the set bundles by means of the delivery roller and delivered to a discriminating section for discriminating e.g. abnormal paper sheets from normal ones.
Let it be supposed that the paper sheets are bank notes. Bank notes from local banks or branches, are throughly examined in a central bank. For example, the genuineness of the bank notes is examined, that is, abnormal notes are discriminated from normal ones.
Normally, delivered bank notes are tied up in bundles with paper bands, each bundle consisting of a fixed number of notes, e.g. 100 notes. Conventionally, these bundles of bank notes are processed in the following manner.
First, the band on each bundle is stamped with several pieces of necessary information including the date of processing, name of consignor bank, name of person in charge, etc. Then, a fixed number of bundles, e.g. 10 bundles, as a unit are put in the processing machine. The band of each bundle is removed before the bundle is put in the machine. Instead of the band, a sheet-like card is put on each bundle, and the bundles are set in layers in the processing machine. Each card is, for example, numbered so that the removed band to which the bundle belongs may be verified at once. Namely, by observing the reference number on the card, the band corresponding to the card number can be found, and specified information on the band can be obtained.
The uppermost group of the bundles of bank notes with the cards sandwiched between them is located in the setting section, and the bank notes, along with the cards, are carried out successively by the delivery roller. Judgment is made as to whether the bank notes are of the normal type. Then collected in a reject pocket are those of the bank notes which have been found abnormal and the cards attached to the respective bundles of bank notes in which one or more bank notes have been judged to the abnormal.
It is evident that an abnormal paper sheet belongs to the last card which is brought into the reject pocket, so that the band on the bundle including the abnormal paper sheet can be detected from the reference number on the card, and the information on the band can be obtained. Thus, the original bundle to which the abnormal paper sheet has belonged can be detected.
The aforementioned processing method, however, is subject to various drawbacks. First, the bands on the bundles need be removed before the bundles are set in the processing machine. Secondly, it is necessary to place a card on each bundle and to record in the card the correlation between the card and the removed band. These operations as preliminary arrangements will bother an operator much. Moreover, it is quite troublesome to set the unbanded bank notes and cards in the processing machine without collapse.
Since the cards are carried out in the same manner as the bank notes, they need be of the same material and thickness as the bank notes for the ease of delivery. Besides these restrictions on the material and thickness, the cards need be frequently replaced due to their poor durability, resulting in an increase in running cost as it is called.
Further, the removed bands, at least the bands for a unit of bundles, e.g 10 bundles, being processed in the processing machine must be kept in custody for reference until the processing operation is completed.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,639 is an arrangement in which banded bundles are set in the processing machine and bands are removed from the bundles before paper sheets are carried out. In this specification, however, there is not stated any means for verifying the original bundle to which a paper sheet carried out by a delivery roller belongs.